doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Javier Olguín
) |lugar_nacimiento = Estado de México |ingreso_doblaje = 2000 |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|200px|right|Grabando. thumb|200px|right|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|200px|Javier junto a su personaje El hombre araña. Javier Olguín ''es un actor de doblaje mexicano mejor reconocido por su papel de Jackson Stewart en Hannah Montana, Shikamaru Nara en Naruto, Mello en Death Note, Carl en Phineas y Ferb, Gordon Gibble en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo y Peter Parker en el reboot de El Sorprendente Hombre Araña. El nació en el Estado de México y cuenta con quince años de experiencia en la especialidad de doblaje de voz. En un pricinpio Olguín estudiaba la carrera de Ingeniera Biomédica, pero duró poco tiempo debido a que decidió estudiar actuación más tarde. Estudió actuación en el Instituto Andrés Soler, además de otros cursos de actuación, pantomima, doblaje de voz y locución. Ha estado activo en televisión y cine. En la actualidad a la par de doblaje, se encuentra haciendo teatro. Araña ESHA2-1-.png|Peter Parker/ El Hombre Araña' en 'El Sorprendente Hombre Araña. DNMihaelKeehl.png|'''Mihael Keehl "Mello" en Death Note. Shikamaru_Nara2.png|'Shikamaru Nara' en Naruto. Jeremy Tsurugi2.png|Jeremy Tsurugi en Digimon Fusion. Carl.png|Carl de Phineas y Ferb. Thomas_Thomas_&_Friends.png|Thomas en Thomas y sus amigos. Percy_Thomas_&_Friends.jpg|Percy en Thomas y sus amigos. Jayden Samurai.png|Jayden Shiba (Ranger Samurai Rojo) de Power Rangers: Samurai. Character-donatello.png|Donatello en Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2012) de Nickelodeon|linktext=Donatello. Devon-character-web-desktop-2.png|Devon en El otro reino 8-0.png|Szayel Aporro Granz en Bleach. Mizuiro Kojima.png|Mizuiro Kojima también en Bleach Akon.png|Akon tambien en Bleach Beto_reyes.jpg|Beto Reyes (2da voz) de Los Reyes de la colina. GordonGibble.png|Gordon Gibble de Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. JacksonStewart.jpg|Jackson Stewart de Hannah Montana y voz recurrente de Jason Earles. Rex-Raptor.png|Rex Raptor (voz 3) en Yu-Gi-Oh! Striker.jpg|Striker en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal|linktext=Striker Fondo-de-patanlla-mi-amigazazo-2.jpg|Goliat en Amigazazo|linktext=Goliat 130px-Tsubasa Otori Trans.png|Tsubasa Otori de Beyblade: Metal Fury, Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fusion. flash_sentry_and_flash_sentry_by_hampshireukbrony-d6qgp0f.png|Flash Sentry en la saga de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Heath.jpg|Heath Burns en Monster High. Babel II.jpg|Koichi Kamiya en Babel II|linktext=Babel ll BoomerPDR.jpg|Boomer Parker en Par de reyes Teneo.png|Teneo en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido Pokémon- Kyurem Vs. El espadachín místico.png|Keldeo en Pokémon:Kyurem vs. El Espadachín Místico Gavilanlooneysshow.jpg|Quique Gavilán (2da voz) en El Show de los Looney Tunes Lt manandtosh 174x252.png|Tosh Goper también en El Show de los Looney Tunes. Josh Sharp.png|Josh Sharp en Littlest Pet Shop. Boyster.png|Boyster en Boyster, el chico ostra. Peter-long-live-the-royals-0.11.jpg|Principe Peter en Larga vida a los Royal. KristoffOUAT.png|Kristoff en Once Upon a Time (versión Sony) Rudy.jpg|Sensei Rudy en Los guerreros wasabi Rexraptor.jpg|Rex Raptor (3.era voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! Kentaro.jpg|Kentaro en Barom One Takimaru`s Toriko.png|Takimaru en Toriko CuRT.jpg|CuRT de Planeta X RoyArrow.jpg|Roy Harper/Arsenal en Flecha SCC (5).png|John Connor en Terminator: Las crónicas de Sarah Connor Charmingcind2008.png|Joey Parker (Príncipe azul) en La nueva cenicienta 2 Character-about-thumb-web-fabian.jpg|Fabian Rutter en El misterio de Anubis Franciscoreign.png|Príncipe Francisco II en El reino (2013) Daniel Rocha Ator.jpg|La voz recurrente de Daniel Rocha en las telenovelas brasileñas. Kol.jpg|Kol Mikaelson en Diarios de Vampiros Joeutd.png|Joe McAlister en Bajo el domo CCW-HelmutZemo.png|Helmut Zemo en Capitán América: Civil War Myu Espectro de Papyllon.jpg|Myu de Papillon en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (version TV) Kaito Samejima.png|Kaito Samejima en B-Daman Crossfire Mikey (Surf's Up).jpg|Mikey en Reyes de las olas Adamconant.jpg|Adam Conant en El círculo secreto 13.Ratchet.png|Ratchet en Ratchet & Clank (Trailer) Miguel Angel TMNT.jpg|Miguel Ángel en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (versión Warner) 14428.jpg|Ichirouhiko en El niño y la bestia Filmografía Anime [[Showtaro Morikubo|'Showtaro Morikubo']] * Shikamaru Nara en Naruto * Shikamaru Nara en Naruto Shippūden Mitsuki Saiga * Dain en Deltora Quest * Striker en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Otros * Death Note ** Mihael Keehl / "Mello" (2ª temporada) ** Ryo (1ª temporada, ep. 1) ** Chico en ceremonia #1 (1ª temporada, ep. 9) ** Trabajador de televisora (1ª temporada, ep. 10) * Babel II en Babel II * Kentaro en Barom One * Mizuiro Kojima / Akon (eps. 113.139) / Szayel Aporro Granz / Shun-O en Bleach * Voces adicionales en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Tombo en ¡Stitch! * Tracey (temp. 5) / Kenny (temp. 10 y 13) / Austin / Astin y Aaron / Cristopher / Reggie (temp. 12) / Volkner / Emmanuel / Charles/Accelguardián / Randall en Pokémon * Yamanaka en Zatch Bell * Myu de Papillon / Espectro acompañante de Giganto en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión TV) * Teneo en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido * Lesse/Ryuji en Inazuma Eleven * Lynk en Bakugan * Bubbles / Camarógrafo de ZTV en Dragon Ball Z Kai * Tsubasa Otori / Cazador de Duelo #4 en Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Tsubasa Otori en Beyblade: Metal Masters * Tsubasa Otori en Beyblade: Metal Fury * Yuri / Voces adicionales en Digimon 02 * Yutaka Ota en Magical Doremi * Rex Raptor (3ra voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Takimaru en Toriko * Kaito Samejima en B-Daman Crossfire * Voces adicionales en Crayon Shin-Chan * Voces adicionales en Parasite Dolls Series animadas * Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry * Eddie en Los Gatos Slacker * Boyster en Boyster, el chico ostra * Tino en El show de Garfield * Voces adicionales en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? * Tosh Gopher / Gavilán en El show de los Looney Tunes * Heath Burns en Monster High * Carl en Phineas y Ferb * Número siglo 19 y voces adicionales en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio * Paco en Combo Niños * CuRT en Planeta X * Beto Reyes en Los reyes de la colina (temporada 9-13) * Dick Andrews en El castigado * Plomar en Lego: Legends of Chima * Jestro, robots en LEGO: Nexo Knights * Johnny Baker en LEGO: Elves * Eric en Tío Grandpa * Josh Sharp en Littlest Pet Shop * Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Donatello en Las Tortugas Ninja * Príncipe Peter en Larga vida a los Royal * Voces adicionales en Ugly Americans * Voces adicionales en La casa de los dibujos * Voces adicionales en Transformers: Rescue Bots * Voces adicionales en Padre de familia * Voces adicionales en MAD * Voces adicionales en La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste * A.J "solo el primer especial" en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Goliat en Amigazazo * Thomas y Percy en Thomas y sus amigos * Ham Johnson en Martha habla * Randy en Hora de aventura * AZ en Angelina Ballerina: Los siguientes pasos * Helipájaro en Oso, agente especial * Pato Lockin, Insecto Apestoso en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto * Gordon Gibble en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo * Zéphyr, Semi-tono en El principito (serie animada) * Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta * Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del mundo * Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en Marvel Mash-Up * Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en Ultimate Spider-Man (Anuncios) * Basil en Contraptus * Mo en Mia y yo Películas animadas Cam Clarke *Heath Burns en Monster High: Amor monstruoso (2012) *Heath Burns en Monster High: Escape de playa calavera (2012) *Heath Burns en Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico (2012) *Heath Burns en Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa (2012) *Heath Burns en Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror (2013) *Heath Burns en Monster High: From Fear to Eternity (2013) *Heath Burns en Monster High: 13 Deseos (2014) *Heath Burns/ Ygor en Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! (2014) *Heath Burns en Monster High: Fusión espeluznante (2014) *Heath Burns en Monster High: Embrujadas (2015) John Hasler *Thomas en Thomas y sus Amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido de Sodor (2015) *Thomas en Thomas y sus Amigos: La Aventura Comienza (2015) Ben Small *Thomas en Thomas y sus Amigos: Misterio en las Vías (2014) *Thomas en Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) *Thomas en Thomas y sus Amigos: El Misterio en la Montaña Azul (2012) *Thomas en Thomas y sus Amigos: Dia de los Diésel (2012) *Thomas en Thomas y sus Amigos: Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa (2011) *Thomas en Thomas y sus Amigos: El Héroe de las Vías (2010) Keith Wickham *Percy en Thomas y sus Amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido de Sodor (2015) *Percy en Thomas y sus Amigos: Misterio en las Vías (2014) *Percy en Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) *Percy en Thomas y sus Amigos: El Misterio en la Montaña Azul (2012) *Percy en Thomas y sus Amigos: Dia de los Diésel (2012) *Percy en Thomas y sus Amigos: Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa (2011) *Percy en Thomas y sus Amigos: El Héroe de las Vías (2010) Vincent Tong * Flash Sentry en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) * Flash Sentry en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow rocks (2014) * Flash Sentry en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) Otros * Voces adicionales en Sing: Ven y canta * Compañero de Grosso en Metegol * Carl en Phineas y Ferb: A través de la segunda dimensión * 9 en 9 (segunda versión) * Voces adicionales en Tinker Bell * Mikey en Reyes de las olas * Pi en Movida bajo el mar * Comet en Space Chimps 2 * Voces adicionales en Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños * Voces adicionales en El Gato con botas * Miguel Ángel en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (versión Warner) * Voces adicionales en El fantástico Sr. Zorro * Andy Davis en Toy Story 3 (2do. trailer) * Voces adicionales en La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido * Tosh Gopher en Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga Cortos animados * Lanny,voces adicionales en Lanny y Wayne, los elfos navideños * Flash Sentry en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad Películas de anime *Kato en Pokémon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida *Keldeo en Pokémon: Kyurem Vs. El Espadachín Místico *Dende en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla De Los Dioses *Baraz en La película Pokémon: Hoopa y un duelo histórico *Ichirouhiko en El niño y la bestia Películas Andrew Garfield *Desmond T. Doss en Hasta el último hombre (2016) *Dennis Nash en 99 casas (2014) (redoblaje) *Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro (2014) *Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) *Eddie Dunford en Red Riding (2009) *Todd en Leones por corderos (2007) Jason Earles *Spudnik en Los súper Buddies (2013) *Spudnik en Space Buddies: Cachorros en el espacio (2009) *Jackson Stewart en Hannah Montana: La película (2009) *Merv en Rescatando a papá (2009) Michael Angarano *Cyrus Kinnick en Wild Card (2015) *Jason Sherwood en La profesora de inglés (2013) *Dustin en El arte de vivir (2011) (2da. versión) Kevin Zegers *Mike Manadoro en The Narrows (2008) *Woody Deane en Ella en mi cuerpo... y él en el mío (2006) *Charlie en The Incredible Mrs. Ritchie (2003) Logan Lerman *D'Artagnan en Los tres mosqueteros (2011) (reparto Summit/ Netflix) *William Evans en 3:10 to Yuma (2007) (reparto Netflix) *Robin Sparrow en Número 23 (2007) Eddie Redmayne *Einar Wegener / Lili Elbe en La chica danesa (2015) *Qwerty Doolittle en Powder Blue (2009) Gael García Bernal *Maziar Bahari en 118 días (2014) *Víctor en Cartas a Julieta (2010) Hunter Parrish *Tom Howland en Siempre Alice (2014) (versión Diamond Films) *Ben Daniels en Escritores de la libertad (2007) Beau Mirchoff *Dominic en Los hechiceros regresan: Alex vs. Alex (2013) *Drew en Soy el número cuatro (2011) Michael Jackson *Él mismo en Bad 25 (2012) *Él mismo en Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) Matt Prokop *Josh Rosen en Un chiflado encantador (2011) *Jimmie "The Rocket" Zara en High School Musical 3: La graduación (2008) Ryan Gosling *Conductor en Drive (2011) (2da versión) *Lars Lindstrom en Lars and the Real Girl (2007) Adhir Kalyan *Jack "Brewster" en ¡Vamos por las chicas! (2009) *Pahud en Héroe de centro comercial (2009) Brandon T. Jackson *Alpa Chino en Una guerra de película (2008) *El Rey MC en This Christmas (2007) Hayden Christensen *Lorenzo en Aprendiz de caballero (2007) *Clay Beresford en Awake (2007) Anton Yelchin *Charlie Bartlett en Charlie Bartlett (2007) (2da versión) *Zack Mazursky en Alpha Dog (2006) Raviv Ullman *Price en Normal Adolescent Behavior (2007) *David Forrester en Driftwood: el secreto (2006) Otros *Conor (Ferdia Walsh-Peelo) en Sing Street: Reviviendo los 80 (2016) *Voces adicionales en La llegada (2016) *Helmut Zemo (Daniel Brühl) en Capitán América: Civil War (2016) *Logan (Devon Werkheiser) en Guatdefoc (2016) *Frankie Shea (Colin Morgan) en Leyendas del crimen (2015) *Bartender (Daniel Breaker) en Hermanas (2015) *Cam (Akshay Kumar) en Legado (2015) *El paseador de perros (Daniel Radcliffe) en Esta chica es un desastre (2015) *Jugador de fútbol (Chris Titone) en Pixeles (2015) *Voces adicionales en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico (2015) *Alex Trang (Andy On) en Hacker: Amenaza en la red (2015) *Henry Coffin (Frank Dillane) en En el corazón del mar (2015) (trailer) *Rufus (Jack Cutmore-Scott) en Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) *Nicky Roland (Roshon Fegan) en Mostly Ghostly 2 (2014) *Él mismo (Yeezy) en Stretch (2014) * Voces adicionales en En el bosque (2014) * Greg (Donald Glover) en Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! (2014) * Levi (Chris Pang) en Yo, Frankenstein (2014) * TJ (Brian "Astro" Bradley) en Un paseo por las tumbas (2014) * Nick (Sam Dillon) en Boyhood: Momentos de una vida (2014) * Jonas (Brenton Thwaites) en El dador de recuerdos (2014) * Asher (Cameron Monaghan) (2da. versión) en El dador de recuerdos (2014) * Iolao (Reece Ritchie) en Hércules (2014) * Especialista (James Pizzinato) en Godzilla (2014) * Dr. Cowan (Gary Weeks) en Un novato en apuros (2014) * Hector Estrella (Jorge Diaz) en Actividad paranormal: Los marcados (2014) * Damien Echols (James Hamrick) en Condenados (2013) * Billy Gherson joven (Noah Harden) en Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) * Kevin (Lucas Till) en Paranoia (2013) (versión diamond films) * Lee (Shaun Sipos) en El corazón de la nación (2013) * Barto (Luke Evans) en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) (trailer) * Bob Taylor (David Dastmalchian) en Prisioneros (2013) * Henry (Tony Oller) en La noche de la expiación (2013) * Joe Toy (Nick Robinson) en Los reyes del verano (2013) * Todd Haynes / Ass-Kicker (Augustus Prew) en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) * Terrell Rojas (Spoken Reasons) en Chicas armadas y peligrosas (2013) * Ethan Wate (Alden Ehrenreich)(Reparto Warner) en Hermosas criaturas (2013) * Voces adicionales en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) * Jason (Spencer Breslin) en Editando al amor (2012) * George (Eric David) en Atrapados en navidad (2012) * Renaldo (Devon Bostick) en La verdad oscura (2012) * Combeferre (Killian Donnelly) en Los miserables (2012) * Comentarista adolescente (Dax Flame) en Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo (2012) * Owen (Adam Brody) en Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo (2012) * Ben (Steven French) en Zack y Cody: La película (2012) * Ming (Randall Park) en Eternamente comprometidos (2012) * Tyler (Nick Nerveis), Enano (Martin Klebba) y Brendan (Brendan Miller) en Proyecto X (2012) * Cato (Alexander Ludwig) en Los juegos del hambre (2012) * Tommy (David Topp) en Mandie y la Navidad olvidada (2011) * Cabo Kevin "Specks" Harris (Ne-Yo) en Invasión del mundo: Batalla-Los Ángeles (2011) * Ricky Fontaine (Jack Krizmanich) en Un niñero sinvergüenza (2011) * Voces adicionales en Con locura (2011) * Voces adicionales en Conan, el bárbaro (2011) * Chucho (Michel Noher) en Horas de oscuridad (2010) * Valentine Logue (Dominic Applewhite) en El discurso del rey (2010) (3ra versión/Netflix) * Bruno (Ben Münchow) en Rock It! (2010) * Alex Dunkleman (John Magaro) en Almas condenadas (2010) (reparto Universal) * Daniel Radcliffe (Daniel Radcliffe) en La historia detrás del mito: Harry Potter (2010) * Brad (Seth Ginsberg) en Actividad Paranormal 2 (2010) * Marshall (Reece Thompson) en Ceremony (2da. version) (2010) * Bruja Enio (Robin Berry) en Furia de Titanes (2010) * Asistente del Alcalde (David Stott) en El oso Yogi: La película (2010) * Voces adicionales en El último soldado (2010) * Paul (Alex Meraz) en Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva (2009) (doblaje mexicano) * Aaron (James Gilbert) en El juego del miedo VI (2009) * Iván (Maxim Loktionov) en El libro de los maestros (2009) * Voces adicionales en Simplemente no te quiere (2009) * Dil Jensen (Crawford Wilson) en Pedro, el pollo (2009) * Scott Holland (Colton Haynes) en Always and Forever (2009) *Fleck (Daven Wilson) en iCarly: Renuncio a iCarly (2009) *Bug (Charlie Saxton) en High School Rock (2009) *Nick Burns (Kelly Blatz) en Skyrunners (2009) * Scott Summers (Tim Pocock) en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Eric (Michael Zegen) en Adventureland: Un verano memorable (2009) * Daniel Cheston (Jesse Eisenberg) en Solitary Man (2009) * Ricky (Tom Gill) en Silencio en el lago (2008) * Voces adicionales en Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspián (2008) * Ian Lafferty (Josh Zuckerman) en Rápido y fogoso (2008) * Jeff Cook (Brett Claywell) en Pequeñas y hermosas diablillas (2008) * Rick Riker / Hombre libelula (Drake Bell) en Superhéroes: La película (2008) * Voces adicionales en Entrenando a papá (2008) * Voces adicionales en Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal (2008) * Voces adicionales en Cloverfield: Monstruo (2008) * Colin Doyle (Adam Hicks) en Mostly Ghostly (2008) * Ink (Keram Malicki-Sanchez) en Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) * Salvador Dalí(Robert Pattinson) en Cenicitas, sin límites (2008) * Jamal K. Malick (Dev Patel) en Quisiera ser millonario (2008) (versión Videomax / Netflix) * Joey Parker (Drew Seeley) en La nueva cenicienta 2 (2008) * Doug (Harold Fort) en Las niñeras (2007) * Ronnie (Aaron Yoo) en Paranoia (2007) * Paulie Bleeker (Michael Cera) en Juno (2007) (versión Quality) * Darren (Michael Graziadei) en Boogeyman 2 (2007) * Greg (Dave Franco) en Super cool (2007) * Voces adicionales en Águila contra tiburón (2007) * Voces adicionales en Supercan (2007) * Steve (Carlos Andrés Gómez) en El plan perfecto (2006) * Voces adicionales en Crank: Muerte anunciada (2006) * Voces adicionales en El perfume: Historia de un asesino (2006) * Voces adicionales en Destino final 3 (2006) * Voces adicionales en Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) * Voces adicionales en Como si fuera cierto (2006) * Voces adicionales en Jesse Stone: crímenes en Paraíso (2006) (doblaje mexicano) * Vince (Regis Broadway) en Aquamarine (2006) * Roger (Seth Packard) en Siempre sabré lo que hiciste el verano pasado (2006) * Marty Preston (Jason Dolley) en Salvando a Shiloh (2006) * Terrence (Julito McCullum) en Akeelah y las letras (2006) * Jack (Sage Testini) en Augusta, la salvación (2006) * Danny Doran (Peter Gail) en Guardianes de altamar (2006) * Jorge Bolena (Jim Sturgess) en The Other Boleyn Girl (2006) * Joe Maca (Richard Jenik) en El juego de sus vidas (2005) * Patrick "Kitten" Braden (Cillian Murphy) en Desayuno en Plutón (2005) * Michael Jackson (Flex Alexander) en El hombre y el espejo (2004) * Tim (Stark Sands) en 11:14 - Hora de morir (2003) * Voces adicionales en Atrápame si puedes (2002) * Michael (Dwight Armstrong) en Un mes de domingos (2001) * Snails (Marlon Wayans) en Calabozos y Dragones (2000) * Brandon Arrow (Leonardo DiCaprio) en El precio del éxito (1998) * Steven (Jeremy Sisto) en Moonlight and Valentino: mujeres bajo la luna (1995) *Junior (Devon Sawa) en Pequeños gigantes (1994/redoblaje) *Fred Glass (Seth Green) en Mi novia es una extraterrestre (1988) (redoblaje) Participación sin identificar * Horas contadas (trailer) Series de televisión Jason Earles *Sensei Rudy en Los guerreros wasabi *Él mismo (Narrador) en Jugando por el mundo *Jackson Stewart en Hannah Montana *Él mismo en ¡Desafío Sillón! *Jason Earles en Disney Channel Games *Jason Earles en Studio DC: Almost Live *Él mismo en Just Kidding: Sólo es juego Doc Shaw *Marcus Little en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo *Marcus Little en ¡Viva yo! Con su estrella London Tipton *El Mismo en ¡Desafío Sillón! *El Mismo en Jugando por el mundo *Boomer Parker en Par de reyes Brendan Robinson *Lucas Gotteman "A" en Lindas mentirosas *Lucas Gotteman / Bebé zombie acosador en Lindas mentirosas: El primer secreto *Lucas Gotteman en Lindas mentirosas: Un oscuro paseo *Lucas Gotteman en Lindas mentirosas: How the 'A' Stole Christmas Thomas Dekker ''' *Adam Conant en El circulo secreto *John Connor en Terminator: Las crónicas de Sarah Connor *Boyd en Doctor House '''Daniel Samonas *Dean Moriarty en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place *Joe Chippelle en Sin rastro *Meat en The Last day of summer Matt Bomer *Andy en American Horror Story: Freak Show *Donovan en American Horror Story: Hotel Colton Haynes *Roy Harper / Arsenal en Flecha *Jackson Whittemore en Teen Wolf Matt Shively *Oliver en Teen Wolf *Cameo en Zoey 101 Kelly Blatz ''' *Charlie Landers / Aaron Stone en Aaron Stone *James Conroy en Sunny entre estrellas '''Alec Medlock *Craig Ramirez en Drake & Josh *Craig Ramirez en ICarly Nathaniel Buzolic *Kol Mikaelson en Diarios de vampiros *Kol Mikaelson en Los originales Alex Heartman *Jayden (Ranger Samurai Rojo) en Power Rangers: Samurai *Jayden (Ranger Samurai Rojo) en Power Rangers: Megaforce Spencer Treat Clark *Werner Von Strucker (ep. 55) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Sony) *Grag Engels en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales Justin Bieber *El mismo en Ridículos (2014) *Jason McCan en CSI: En la escena del crimen (2010) Brennan Mejia *Gabriel "Gabe" Ramos en American Horror Story: Murder House (2011) *Brenna Yubberly en ICarly (2007) Otros *Mario Savetti (Ben Hollingsworth) en Código negro (2015-presente) *Tom Garvey (Chris Zylka) en Los deshechados (2014-presente) *Príncipe Francisco II (Toby Regbo) en El reino (2013-presente) *Joe McAlister (Colin Ford) en Bajo el domo (2013-2015) *Han Lee (Matthew Moy) en Dos chicas quebradas (2011-presente) *Jonathan Whitney (Matt Doyle) en Chica indiscreta *Recapitulación en Glee *Stevie (Erik Stocklin), Henry (Evan Gamble) en Diarios de vampiros *Brad (Brock Ciarlelli),voces adicionales en Una familia modelo *Paolo (Luke Pasqualino) en Los Borgia *Danny Farrell (Kaj-Erik Eriksen) en Los 4400 *Navid Shirazzi (Michael Steger) en 90210 *Danny (Beau Mirchoff) en Esposas desesperadas *Mick Zeelenberg (Vincent Banic) en La casa de Anubis *Fabian Rutter (Brad Kavanagh) en El misterio de Anubis *Héroes: **Brian Davis (David Berman) (volumen 1, ep. 10) **Edgar (Ray Park) *Aurico (Alien Ranger) en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje *Él mismo (Michael "Frosti" Zernow) en Survivor: China *Zack Carter-Schwartz (Jordan Calloway) en Súper natural *Brick (Adam Cagley) en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción *Owen Stephens (Aaron Johnson) en Nearly Famous *Novio de Laura, Brad Fletcher (Graham Davie), Perpretrador (Spencer Treat Clark) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales *Kit Taylor (Dragon Knight) en Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón *Elliot (Cameron Monaghan) y Win (Will Rothhaar) en El mentalista *Hizdahr zo Loraq (Joel Fry) en El juego de tronos *Sean O' Conell (Matt Kabus), Emil (John Redlinger) en Los originales *Jason Wilson (Drew Seeley) en Glory Daze *Greg (Armen Weitzman) en Zach será famoso *Topher Brink (Fran Kranz) en Dollhouse *Jerko Phoenix, T.J. Taylor (1ª aparición), Trofeo en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place *Jeremy (Nathan Pearson), Wesley (Colin Spensor), Fred (Lucas Cruikshank), Voces adicionales en iCarly *Wayne "Firewire" Gilbert (Allen Evangelista), Danny (Austin Butler) (un cap.) en Zoey 101 *Devon (Taylor Adams) en El otro reino *Omer Teneh (Yedidya Vital) en Dividida *Karl Martin (Blake Bashoff) en Lost (2006-2008) *Merlín (Colin Morgan) en Las aventuras de Merlín *Adam (Gabriel Basso) en The Big C *Alfred (Liam Garrigan) en Los pilares de la Tierra *Insertos (al principio) en MTV Sour *Nick Wheeler en Secret Videos Show! *Lem (Jonathon Trent) en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Alex Luthor / Conner Kent (Lucas Grabeel) en Smallville (temporada 10) *Thomas Ward (Tyler Ritter) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Disney / Marvel) *Derby (Gig Morton) en El señor Young *Clark Stevenson (Joseph Haro) en Chica rara *Bennet Wilcox (Jake Robinson) en El diario de Carrie *Riley (Nick Roux) en Lindas mentirosas *Jim en Level Up *Toshio Morikawa en Señorita Cometa (redoblaje) *Cooper en American Horror Story: Asylum *Kristoff en Once Upon a Time (versión Sony) *Voces adicionales en The Haunting H *Voces adicionales en Pulseras rojas *Voces adicionales en Victorious *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami Telenovelas brasileñas Daniel Rocha *Roni en Avenida Brasil *Rogelio en Rastros de Mentiras *Juan Lucas en Imperio *Rafael en Totalmente Diva Sérgio Malheiros *Nitito en Encantadoras *Jonás en Laberintos del Corazón *Emerson en Por Siempre Julio Andrade *Arturito en Passione *Oswaldo en La Fiesta Wagner Santisteban *Ulises en Siete pecados *Anselmo en Acuarela del amor Otros Personajes *Luciano (Rafael Almeida) en Páginas de la vida *José (Eduardo Pires) en Niña moza *Clemente (André Arteche) en Deseo prohibido *Rudolf (Diogo Oliveira) en Dos Caras *Klaus (Rafael Cardoso) en Belleza pura *Dr. Tadeo (Raphael Viana) en Dinosaurios y Robots *Ray (Rômulo Arantes Neto) en Vidas en Juego *Fernando (joven) (Antonio Saboia) en La Sombra de Helena *Fabrício (Pedro Inoue) en Hombre Nuevo *Bezalel (Igor Cosso) en Moisés y los diez mandamientos Telenovelas filipinas *Carlos Antonio (Paulo Avelino / Grae Fernandez) en Puentes de amor Videojuegos * Personaje masculino en Sunset Overdrive * Robin / Jason Todd en Batman: Arkham Knight * Shikamaru Nara en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Dramas coreanos *Dong Wook en Casa llena *Voces adicionales en Los chicos son mejores que las flores *Voces adicionales en Dream High: Sueña sin límites Participación sin identificar *El hombre de la princesa Dirección de doblaje Videojuegos *Gauntlet Películas *Hurricane Season Películas animadas *La leyenda de Sarila Series de TV *The Millers *Surviving Jack *Backstrom *12 monos (serie de TV) *Marcella *Pure Genius *Chewing Gum Series animadas * LEGO: Elves * LEGO: Nexo Knights 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Antigua - '''''Made in Spanish *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CBAudio *Círculo Producciones *Diseño en Audio *Doblajes Paris *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Grupo Macías (hasta 2016) *Intertrack *Larsa - Digital Post *Macías TV - Román Sound '' *New Art Dub - ''Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Procineas S.C.L. *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians (hasta 2016) *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Taller Acústico S.C. Extras DZNews ft. Javier Olguín & Film Renegado, ¡Especial CIVIL WAR! S3E2 (1 2) DZNews ft. Javier Olguín & Film Renegado, ¡Especial CIVIL WAR! S3E2 (2 2) Enlaces Externos * Olguín, Javier Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México